A Forbidden Love
by To Destination
Summary: Oneshots about ryoma, yuta and shusuke's relationship. YutaRyomashusuke warnings:yaoi, threesome incest.
1. Chapter 1

Well another one-shot story. This story is a yaoi, and for a pairing it will be a threesome, with incest so enjoy. The pairing is Ryoma/shusuke/yuta. Oh yeah the spelling of the names is going to be based off the manga. This is dedicated to animegurl088.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis

A Forbidden Love

"Hey Yuta how is going with Ryoma?"

"Great brother, I love Ryoma."

"Is that so, well could I tell you something?"

"Of course, but this better not be something embarrassing."

"It's just that I'm also in love with Ryoma, not to mention we are closer than most brothers are."

"What do you mean, and Ryoma is with me, not you."

"Well I mean do you remember when you were little and you told me you liked me. Then you kissed me. Do you still feel the same?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I will go talk to Ryoma, bye."

That was the weirdest and freakiest talk I ever had with my brother Shusuke. Sure I knew he wasn't normal after all who names their cactus and talk to the cacti. It was true I had feelings for him, but what if Ryoma didn't? So I decided just to ask him.

When I went over to Ryoma's house I went straight to his room. As usual I found him sleeping on his bed so I just sat on him which caused him to wake up without too much trouble. He just glared at me, which was so cute. So I just kissed him causing him to blush without shame. Since I knew there was no avoiding it, I just blurted out: "my brother likes you and me, would you be willing to start a threesome with him? That is if you like him."

Instead of a response I saw Ryoma blushing more. The last time he blushed this much was when he confessed he liked me. So I knew Ryoma must like Shusuke. Since it wasn't often he was embarrassed I started to tease him.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is red."

"No, and I don't mind if he joins us."

It took me a minute to comprehend what he said, but when it hit me I felt extremely happy. After that Ryoma and me went to tell him what we decided. When we approached his smile widened, as we approached.

Ryoma spoke up saying "Shusuke me and Yuta decided we want you to join our relationship. "

All I could do is nod as we all hugged. Then shusuke brought up something that I thought I would get to do. He said in a merry tone of voice "Well Yuta I know that me and you will have to figure out who gets to take Ryoma's virginity right?"

That is how my brother, Ryoma and me ended up a threesome. As for who got to take Ryoma's virginity has yet to be decided.

Please no flames. I hope you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Well since you all liked my one-shot I decided to turn it into a mini series of one-shot staring Ryoma/Shusuke/Yuta.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis

A Forbidden Love: weird conversations

After dating my brother and Ryoma for a few months I started to fear what people would think. I mean guys dating isn't acceptable so how can dating your own brother be. That still didn't stop us. A few days ago Mizuki tried to figure out why I was so happy. I kept changing the subject since he doesn't need to know what's going on in my love life.

One night when Ryoma stayed over Shusuke and me talked. During the conversation Ryoma was using Shusuke as a body pillow so I understood why his voice sounded so strained. To start the conversation off I said, "have you told your friends?"

"No, have you?"

"No, it's just that this relationship isn't exactly acceptable."

"I know, but why does that matter?"

"Well don't you just want to stop hiding this from everyone."

"Yes, and if you really want to we could always change the story a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if we said that you were dating Ryoma, and then I started dating him knowing he was with you."

"How would that help?"

"Well that way we could say were both seeing him since he can't chose and we love him enough to both date him. "

"Do you think that would really work?"

"Yes and do you mind getting Ryoma off me before I lose control?"

Once I looked at Ryoma I saw he was sprawled on Shusuke and had his leg on his lower regions. So I decided to help and by doing that Ryoma latched on me while Shusuke laughed. After that conversation we decided to leave it be since I knew Ryoma would disagree with that lie. Maybe things were just better left unknown.

Well that's all I can think of now, so bye.


	3. Truth

Sorry its been a while since I updated my computer crashed and I just recently got it replaced. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

Forbidden love:

Truths

I knew the relationship with my brother was odd…if not moral but I was happy. My parents would disown us if they knew, but I saw Shusuke and Ryoma in a new view. For instance Shusuke would play a match with Ryoma and/or me which would end in passionate kissing in bed. Of course we never went all the way since Shusuke and I agreed to wait and then have a tennis match to decide who beds Ryoma first. Then an interesting thing other than the face he cuddled when he was tired I learned how to tell when he's lying to me. The way to tell is he avoids the person he is deceiving then acts kind of nervous, so he is unable to keep anything from the relationship.

Thinking about this reminds me of a certain incident with Ryoma. You see he was showing the signs of lying, so I tried to corner him. When I finally got the chance to corner him I overheard him talking to Shusuke about how he couldn't tell me something. Then Shusuke said "tell him or I will tell everyone about this relationship," and pecked him on the lips before walking away. After that I waited until he was sleeping on the couch to find him.

First I sat down and pulled him on to my lap where I wrapped my hands securely around him. Then when he finally woke up he struggled so I changed positions to where I was straddling him. After I had him trapped I noticed he was flushed and looking away. So I said to him "why have you been avoiding me Ryoma."

"I wasn't exactly honest with you when I said you were the first person I kissed."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise me you won't be mad when I tell you."

"I promise now tell me who and how it happened."

"Okay, it was after practice one day when I was in the locker room after changing. Then Shusuke came over to me, trapped me with his body and the wall. After that he kissed me then left me there in shock."

"It's okay; if it was somebody else I would be upset."

Without another word spoken I carried him to my room and we took a nap. It wasn't till I woke up I noticed Shusuke slide in bed and said "I'm sorry." To show I was okay with it, kissed him on the lips, and went to sleep.


	4. Dreams and retirement homes

Well I'm finally writing again. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis

Dreams

"Hey Shusuke should we wake Ryoma up yet, he seems he might be having a nightmare?"

"No let him rest, I'm sure he's fine. Now then Yuta lets go shopping for more cacti."

"Do I have to I mean, you can do this alone can't you?"

"Of course not I need help deciding on which ones to buy, then the names. Let us go now."

(In Ryoma's dream, Ryoma's p.o.v.)

As I got back from tennis sweaty and all I decided to go to my own house to shower to avoid getting attention from Shusuke, at least while showering. So after the shower and putting up with my dad's stupid theories about why I'm not home much since he doesn't know about the relationship. So as I headed to my second home as I like to call Yuta's, and Shusuke's home. I thought about how their relationship changed from brotherly to lovers. This led me to think about Ryoga, my adopted older brother. I knew I didn't have a good relationship with him but still I cared about him.

That's when I remembered my brother was also gay, and he was dating someone that resembled me. I then panicked since what if Ryoga had a romantic interest in me. That's when my stomach felt nauseous from the thought. So I dismissed all thoughts of anything family related except for my beloved cat.

When I finally arrived there I saw Shusuke kissing Ryoga while groping at Yuta's behind. My mind shut down and I was out of the house in a second.

(End of Ryoma's dream and Pov)



When I heard Ryoma scream I ran into the bedroom and saw Ryoma panting from a cold sweat. I sat down and asked "what's wrong?"

He then mumbled and I had to grab his chin gently and repeated the question. He then said "I dreamed we were in a foursome."

"Who was the fourth person?"

"My stupid brother, and not a word to Shusuke or else."

"Fine, but what would you have done if I told him?"

"I would let Shusuke be the one to take my virginity."

As he walked out I knew he was serious, so I remained true to my word. In fear of what could happen, and I knew I would never find anybody else like Shusuke the sadist, or Ryoma the brat.

The end

Now that was only one chapter the next one is about Shusuke living in a nursing home in old age. Warning: character death

Retirement Home (Shusuke's pov)

I sat down in my chair by the window staring off into space before picking up my photo album. The nurses were all curious as to what pictures I had in there since I never let anybody look. This album was of my fallen lovers my dearest brother Yuta, and Ryoma the uke. You see the reason I called Ryoma the uke was he always ended up on the receiving end of the love making.

They were no longer with me since they had got killed in a car accident five years ago before I was put in this retirement home. It was hard to accept, but the ironic thing was they were on the way back from buying me more cacti for my birthday. I refuse to say how old I really am so let me go with old but not older than dust which is oddly poetic.

The day was boring until I saw a boy in middle school walk in behind his class that was volunteering. I got up and walked with my cane for support and closed my eyes so I wouldn't freak out the kids. When I was closer I asked the boy "what is your name Youngman?"

"Kenshin Hisoka."

"Sorry it's just you looked like a very dear person to me when he was your age. Here I have a picture of him."

So I grabbed the album that was held in one arm and opened to a marked page. The picture was of Ryoma after Shusuke had groped his behind. He had a blush on his face his eyes glaring and was pouting. The look-like-Ryoma was a bit shocked but since I was lost in thought I didn't notice he changed the page and was looking at a picture of him Ryoma, and Yuta that was taken by Yumiko after they fell asleep from a movie. The bodies were all tangled with each other but you could tell it was intimate by the way my hand was draped over his lower back resting on the buttocks.

Before the class could say a thing I grabbed my book and said with open eyes "I was in a threesome with my brother, and a cute but bratty boy, and the relationship lasted until they died in an accident. Even though it may be a sin, it's something I would never give for anything. Oh and thanks for allowing me to walk down memory lane. I better go now it's time for my medication."

As I walked off I saw them staring behind me and I realized it felt good to reminisce about the past and shock everybody again. So I walked to my room to take a nap, and feed the cat Ryoma I gave Ryoma five years ago.

Hey I hope you like the double feature. Please review.


End file.
